Falcon Quest
is the 11th episode in Season 3 of Blaze and the Monster Machines, and the third Wild Wheels episode. Description When Blaze meets a snooty falcon who thinks he cannot participate in the Super Sky Race above Animal Island, he transforms into a falcon and sets out to prove him wrong. Back below, Crusher tries to take some food from the birds, assuming they're eating ice cream when it's really bird seed. Synopsis Blaze and AJ are showing Gabby Animal Island during a visit there when all of a sudden they hear a bird cry in the distance. They notice Skyler the falcon and her friends flying through the air really fast, hence falcons being the fastest animals in the whole world. After the falcons land, they celebrate, but Skyler can't because her wing hurts. Luckily, Gabby comes over and examines her to find a thorn stuck in it, and once removed she feels much better and can fly fast again. Skyler is relieved as well, as she mentions she's practicing for a big race to happen later. The falcons explain it's the Super Sky Race, a race for falcons and is the number one flying race around. AJ gets a good look at the racetrack through his Visor View, and Skyler wishes Blaze would come and race with them. They then depart immediately after hearing the other falcons above them. As Blaze thinks it would be great if they race together, they are suddenly greeted by a mean falcon named Thunderwing, who claims they cannot race since Blaze doesn't have wings, and bets he will be the winner of the Sky Race before he flies away. Gabby really wishes they could be in the race now, and Blaze has the perfect idea: they'll build their own wings. Blaze transforms into a falcon himself, astounding AJ and Gabby as he helps them aboard. He sets off as the Wild Wheels song plays. As Blaze flies through the air, he spots a sign for the Super Sky Race, which points in the direction of where to go. Unfortunately, the route is suddenly blocked by storm clouds which roll in around them, trapping them. Blaze spots a hole in the clouds below him, but it's gradually getting smaller by the second. Blaze is worried, but AJ and Gabby encourage him as he's a falcon now and falcons can dive super fast. Blaze manages to dive fast enough with help from the viewers, reaching 100 meters per second and escaping the storm in time so he can go on. Meanwhile, at the lagoon, Pickle is watching the birds through some binoculars he's using, much to Crusher's dissatisfaction. When Crusher sees some of the birds heading to a birdhouse for their snack time, he gets excited and thinks they're eating which Pickle doesn't think so. Crusher tries to get the "ice cream" by climbing on a tower of rocks, but loses his balance and falls into the water. Blaze is still flying when AJ gets a broadcast of the Super Sky Race on the communicator. During the broadcast, Burt Black N' White is giving a pre-race interview to Thunderwing, who once again claims he will win the race. Blaze spots another sign for the race, which points to a cave which he has to go through. Once inside however, he encounters several pinching plants growing everywhere and are blocking the way. Luckily, Blaze remembers his tail feathers which he can use to steer around them. With help from the viewers, he manages to dodge all the pinching plants and make it out. He flies on as a falcon song is heard. Back at the lagoon, Pickle is watching the birds still eat their food when Crusher decides once again to get the "ice cream" by using some super sneaking stilts he made. Despite not knowing how to walk on stilts, he tries to get there anyway but once again slips and falls into the water again. By now, Blaze is almost at the Super Sky Race. He spots another sign that says the race is on top of a nearby mountain, but when he tries to fly up he is diverted by falling ice crystals that stick to the surface. Blaze remembers his falcon talons and decides to crush the ice crystals as they go up. He breaks them all with help from the viewers and reaches the top of the mountain. Making it to the Super Sky Race, Blaze is greeted by Skyler and her falcon friends, and by Thunderwing who still claims he won't beat him. When the race begins, Blaze makes perfect progress, but Thunderwing is shocked when Blaze passes him and is determined not to lose. He bumps the floating rings which knock Blaze off the track, leaving him to take the lead and near the finish line. Blaze uses Blazing Speed to overtake Thunderwing who hits a pole, and wins the Super Sky Race. The falcons congratulate Blaze, as well as Thunderwing who has a change of heart. Skyler and her friends invite Blaze to go flying with them, and Thunderwing joins as well. In the last scene, Crusher has decided to use his Crusher Cannon to launch up to the birdhouse and get their "ice cream" once and for all. But when he launches, Pickle remembers what birds eat: it's not ice cream, it's bird seed. Crusher ends up missing the birdhouse, and bird seed lands on his head as he falls into the water once again, and the birds eat the seed off of him, ending the episode. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Themed episodes Category:Wild Wheels episodes Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:Episodes with Crusher and Pickle's subplots Category:No transformation back Category:No viewer greeting Category:No cheats Category:No Axle City setting Category:Episodes where AJ and Gabby describe the STEM concept together